globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
-Paradox-
Formed by DktorXeno during the beta, -Paradox- quickly became one of the largest agencies in Global Agenda during February and March of 2010, where it battled in the original Sovereign zone as part of the Nexus alliance. After winning the sovereign zone after a long campaign, -Paradox- continues to this day as one of the oldest standing agencies in Global Agenda. Information History After gaining hundreds of members within days of Global Agenda's official release, -Paradox- began taking hexes in the upper-right corner of the original Sovereign map. They soon made rivals with the GoonAgenda agency that was quickly spreading through the map, and attempting to monopolize on all 5 bases. After being pushed out of the top right corner, -Paradox- and it's new alliance, Nexus, built up in the "bootleg" at the bottom right of the map. After weeks of battling GoonAgenda and its other neighbors, Nexus had occupied 1/6 of the map. Headed by alliance leader Ralek of the Hayabusa agency, Nexus began a brutal war of attrition against GoonAgenda. It made deals with other fledging agencies, such as a predecessor to the RIP alliance, to assist in bringing down GoonAgenda that had controlled 3/5 of the map. Eventually, Nexus planned a "zerg rush" against GoonAgenda, accumulating a total of over 10 strike forces to the maximum of 2 that GoonAgenda could field on that day. The leaders of GoonAgenda disbanded, giving up the game. In the wake of GoonAgenda's demise, Nexus gained much ground and occupied much of the Sovereign zone. It quickly took control of the bases and rare resource nodes, but soon relations with its other neighbors worsened. Protocol, part of Immortals (I) and later the Justice League (JL) from the now won Citadel zone began hitting Nexus's rare resource nodes. Nexus had plenty of strike forces to defend with, but could not hold up to what was currently the strongest agency in the game. During this time, one of Nexus's smaller agencies broke away due to disputes and began itself in the middle west, but was quickly destroyed by the remaining agencies. Meanwhile, the RIP and TEC alliances began fighting with Nexus along its northwest and northeast, then southeast borders. Nexus fought off the attacks, but RIP and TEC were devising a plan of their own. Around a month after the destruction of GoonAgenda, RIP and TEC began a 3 day long combined assault with numerous strike forces on Nexus's territory on Sovereign. For the first day, Nexus's teams held off the attacks with only losing 1 hex. The next day, RIP and TEC accumulated many more strike forces and overwhelmed Nexus forces. By the third day, -Paradox- had retreated to 1/6 of its previous size, holding only 1 base in the middle south. From there, it decided to take a break, as months of daily AvA had severly weakened its strength. After a week, Nexus returned and began retaking territory. By this time, RIP had become a very large alliance and was a rightful competitor to Nexus's forces. In time, however, Nexus retook much of its territory. Also during this time, the TEC alliance fell apart. All parties on Sovereign, however, were beginning to wonder about the question of who was winning the zone. Throughout the fighting between Nexus, RIP and TEC, Protocol had held all 3 rare resource nodes, which accumulated the necessary resources to build a Forge and win a zone. The two main alliances grew wary of the questionable amount of Element 955 that had been leeched from them, and feared losing their own map to Protocol. RIP and Nexus called an armistice and began peace talks, where leaders and important members discussed options and theories. They concluded to focus on ridding Protocol from the zone while continuing to skirmish to keep members active. During this time, DrXeno had been inactive, so Nocturnion, the leader of -Paradox-'s main strike force, reformed the Agency under the name "Rakanishu." thumb|300px|right|-Paradox- v RIP Not long after, RIP fell apart and reformed under TRAP, (as in, "It's a ..."). TRAP did not last long either, as its leadership left the game, and remaining members either joined Nexus or joined the new agency: "UMADBRO?" UMADBRO created a strong "A" team which faced off against Paradox competitively. During this time, DktorXeno had been inactive, so Nocturnion, the leader of -Paradox-'s main strike force, reformed the Agency under the name "Rakanishu," but returned to -Paradox- after a short time. By mid May, the Sandstorm update was approaching, and all original zones had been won except Sovereign and Echelon. Nexus came together to hold the rare resource nodes and secure enough to finally build the forge, and tasked -Paradox-'s team as it's first defense. -Paradox- defended the Defense Facility guarding the forge without losing for multiple battles, until late in the zone when a match was lost by 1 point. To ensure the safety of the Forge as it completed, Nexus hired Protocol to defend it in the last battle, which was won. During this time, Nexus's secondary tthumb|right|300px|Nexus celebrates victory over Sovereigneams went on a conquest to secure as many hexes on the map as possible, and controlled nearly every hex on the map by the completion of the forge, one of the highest ever accumulation of hexes. The final members of Nexus were Hayabusa, -Paradox-, Einherjar, and a recently added member: Twofold. After the Sovereign zone, -Paradox-, like the rest of the Nexus alliance, took a break from Global Agenda, but many members did not return. Hayabusa disbanded and the alliance seemed as if it was falling apart, but -Paradox- members (such as Lunaria and Alexial) returned and began to restructure the agency and get it back into Conquest on the new Sovereign/Citadel zones. Uniform Paradox's uniform has gone through changes throughout its time. Originally, its members dressed in a fashionable entourage of pink, but later the colors were changed to Royal Blue to match its agency color. Information -Paradox- is still active today and welcomes all that wish to join its mighty ranks. Those interested may inquire at the website or by sending a tell to an agency member.